What do you expect
by wally's girlfriend
Summary: Dave leaves the boys alone at home. . . Theodore is asleep. . . . what will Alvin and Simon do? YAOI! Yup FIRST YAOI OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS on fanfiction! BoyXboy


What do you expect

Hey, hey don't tell me anything. . . I know I am messed up in the head. . . . don't likey? Then why did you click on it? HUH?? lol! **WARING. . . YAOI PAIRING!!!! **

**OH and ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME. . . . but i wish they were. . . .**

* * *

"ALLL-VIN!!!" Dave screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"What Dave?" Alvin put on his inoccent face.

"Alvin, Don't you remeber what I have told you about scaring you little brother, Theodore?" Dave asked.

Alvin thought for a while. "Hmm. . . . nope! Well bye Dave good luck at work your going to be late if you stick around any longer!!" Alvin pointed to the clock.

Dave gasped and ran out the door while yelling. "Alvin we'll talk about this later!!! OH" Dave stopped at the door. "I couldn't get you a babysitter sorry!!! SIMON TAKE CARE OF YOUR BROTHERS!!!!" He ran out the door. Alvin grinned.

Simon came downstairs. "Alvin? Did he say we won't have a babysitter?"

Alvin smirked. "Yup!" Alvin pushed his older brother agaisnt the wall and brought his body closer to his.

Simon sighed. "Teddy is asleep."

"Why such a long face Si? Aren't you happy?" Alvin asked.

Simon smiled and took his brothers lips for himself. "Of course I am! I just love seeing worry in your face!"

"Ha ha. . . Simon, . . ." Alvin jumped on Simon bringing them down with a _THUMP_ on to the floor.

Alvin kissed Simon and started to rub his thigh agaisnt his brothers groin. Simon moaned a little.

"H-ha Alvin were not completely alone,. . . Teddy is still sleeping, remeber?"

Alvin kissed Simon on the neck, and giggled. "Thats what makes today fun, you have to keep your mouth shut, as best as you can."

Simon glared at Alvin, and fliped their positions. "And since when have I ever been on the bottom?" Simon smirked. "You may start this but I always finish it."

Alvin sighed. "Ruin my fun, huh?"

Simon took off Alvin's shirt off and kissed every bit of skin that showed. "Nope, your fun is just starting." He gave Alvin butterfly kisses around his neck, and slowly rubbed his hand agaisnt Alvins hard dick through his shorts.

"S-simon. . . . please don't tease. . ." Alvin said with a pleading face.

Simon smirked again. "Now don't make too much noise Alvin, you don't want to wake Teddy up." Simon kissed his way down Alvin's tummy but stopped when he reached Alvin's waistband and took his zipper into his mouth. He slowly pulled it down and pulled Alvin's shorts off. Simon pushed up his glasses and licked his lips.

"Ha,. . . S-simon just do it already,. . . ."

Simon slowly, I mean _slowly _pulled down Alvin's underwear and blew air on his dick. "Hm. . . . I don't think you want me to blow you. . . . "

Alvin pouted and blushed cutely. "B-but Simon,. . . . I-i'm hard. . . ."

Simon chuckled and took Alivn's dick into his mouth and bobbed his mouth up and down.

Alvin bit on his finger to keep from moaning out loud, but Simon could hear a muffled, "MMm,. . . faster"

Simon took Alvin's memeber out and lowered his head down and licked his way up Alvin's dick. He kissed the head and took it into his mouth and sucked on it hard.

"Ha. . . S-simon ,. . .I'm g-gonna . . . c" Alvin didn't even get to finish his sententce and he came into Simon's mouth.

"MMmMm" Simon licked ever bit of cum he could find. "So sweet. . . ." He kissed Alvin's dick and crawled up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Wow you came fast,. . . . Missed my mouth that much?"

Alvin took away Simon's glasses. "SHUT UP!!"

Simon was about to reach for his glasses when he heard.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Simon and Alvin looked up.

Theodore rubbed his eyes. "Simon where are Alvin's shorts . . . . and why. . . why are you on him?" Theodor blushed.

Simon snatched his glasses back and put them on and blushed hard. "Um. . . . . I fell on him. . ."

Alvin slaped himself in the face and said. "Um. . . I lost my shorts and . . . . . and. . . . . I tripped and. . . . and fell on Simon. . . but we rolled and . . . ended up like this. . . ."

Theodore ran too them and hugged Alvin. "Are you okay?"

Simon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He got off Alvin. "It's a good thing I was here to break the fall."

Theodor giggled and pointed. "Look your shorts!!"

Simon laughed. "Hey teddy want some PB and J?"

Theodore got up and hugged Simon. "Boy would I!!"

Simon took Theodore to the kitchen while Alvin put on his shorts.

* * *

(In the kitchen) 

Alvin brushed his arm agaisnt Simon's while reaching for some bread in the cabinat.

"Alvin?" Theodor said with a mouth full of PB and J.

"Yes teddy?"

"If you fell on Simon . . . then why did Simon kiss you?"

Simon dropped the milk he was pooring into his cup. "What do you mean teddy, we didn't kiss!"

"Yeah! What Si said!! We NEVER kissed. . . . thats just werid. . . ." Alvin giggled nervously.

Theodore got up. "Yes you did!! I saw you!!"

"No you didn't!!" Alvin yelled back.

Theodore threw his plate on the floor and began to rub his eyes.

"Teddy are you crying?" Simon asked while getting closer.

Theodore nodded. "W-why d-d-did you kiss a-A-Alvin and N-n-Not me?"

Alvin's mouth dropped, and Simon chuckled. "Is that what this is about?"

"Why does Alvin get more love then I do?"

Simon hugged Theodor. "Teddy. . . . um. . . . that kind of love is not for. . . . us. . . "

"B-but why did you kiss Alvin then?"

Alvin went over to both of them. "Si just kiss him already. It won't hurt him. . . . Teddy you just have to promise NOT to tell Dave. . . we have a deal?"

Theodore nodded and smiled.

Simon gently picked up his baby brothers chin and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

Theodore blushed and touched his lips. "T-that felt. . . . werid. . ." He giggled. "But I liked it!"

Alvin hugged Theodore. "Hey Alvin why where your shorts missing?"

* * *

lol! Yup me is the first to write a story on these pairings!! YAY!! HEY the way i draw them is CUTE!! You can find them in my profile!! Theres a link there!! I haven't updated the rest of the pics since it only lets 3 at a time. . . and maybe i feel lazy . . . . . So yeah My little teddy is REAL curious isn't he? lol! PLZ REVIEW!! And no FLAMEZ you'll break little teddy's heart!! 


End file.
